


Dangerous Kisses

by afteriwake



Series: Spies vs Spy [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Kirk, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Co-workers, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fancy Dress Dinner, First Kiss, Gun Violence, Just Married, Mentions of John Harrison | Khan Noonien Singh, Merging Organizations, Mission Fic, Old Missions, Pre-Relationship, Spy James T. Kirk, Surprise Kissing, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple, mentions of Grant Ward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: When Kirk and Daisy have to work a mission together, the information he gave her beforehand about The Augment seems to put them both in danger, and Kirk begins to wonder just how widespread the potential mole problem is.





	Dangerous Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I am finally updating this series and making it a crossover, due to a request from **sideofrawr** because I didn't want to write two spy AUs for Star Trek. Anyway, the prompt she gave me was " _'We have to pretend to be a newlywed couple at a gala our enemy is hosting quick kiss me to make this believable.' Daisy/Skye and someone AU, IDK, take your pic who you want to pair her with._ " and we decided on Daisy/Kirk because it's a pairing we want to explore but have no room to RP it. So here you go, hun!

“Kirk!”

He turned around at the shout of his name, turning to see Daisy Johnson running to catch up with him. He gave her a grin as she got closer. “What’s up?”

“You have a mission. With me.” She grinned. “Fancy party, need to work our way into the study to get access to the computer. Up for being suave or…?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m up for it. Don’t worry about the last mission.” 

She nodded before reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay, though? I mean...”

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s not often the guy who gets you into the mess gets you out of it and still gets away. I’d give anything to know who he is.”

“I could look into it for you,” Daisy said. Kirk gave her a curious look. At the moment, Starfleet was working with another organization, S.H.I.E.L.D., in some joint maneuvers as the two agencies were beginning to merge, with Starfleet being more the faction making decisions. Right now the teams were all mostly separate except when skills from one were needed for the other, so he didn’t know Daisy all that well. But she was someone he trusted. Hell, to be honest, he trusted all of the people on her team. They’d gone through having their own interloper, Grant Ward, and were pretty tight-knit and closed off, but they’d been willing to work with him and his team. If they trusted him and his, he trusted her and hers.

He nodded to the exit they’d been heading to. “Can you brief me on the mission?”

“That’s what I was supposed to do,” she said, giving him a half grin and a head shake. “I get the feeling we’re going to do more than that?”

“Let’s discuss it over lunch,” he said. “My treat.”

“I didn’t drive my own car today,” she said.

“How do you feel about motorcycles?” he asked. Her widening grin told him all he needed to know about that. “I brought my bike today, and I always have a spare helmet, just in case.”

“Make the lunch Thai and this sounds almost like a perfect date for me,” she said with a laugh. “Not that I date.”

“Well, as someone else who’s love life sucks lately, Thai it is,” he said. And it was true...he’d been a bit of a player when he first started at Starfleet, working his way through both marks and co-workers, until he’d been on a mission where he _technically_ died. He’d spent two weeks in a coma and when he came out of it he decided hell with the swinging bachelor lifestyle, he wanted something...else. Just what it was, though, he didn’t know.

And he knew Daisy had to know all about his past. Hell, she’d probably been around some of his old conquests. He knew she’d gotten injured on a mission he did with Pavel and had to spend time in the infirmary, so chances were she'd had dealings with Christine. And then Carol was a tech expert, but they were at least _friendly_ because neither of them had wanted anything serious and it was just a matter of availability after a bad mission. At least they were on speaking terms, which was good for him and his team. In fact, about the only person he’d never made a _real_ move on was Nyota. She and Spock tried very hard to never appear that they were dating but from the way she would rip him a new one whenever Spock got so much as a bullet graze on a mission it was obvious they were in love. He was just waiting for one of them to ask the other to marry them at this rate.

Not that workplace relationships were looked on completely _favorably_ but when you’re a spy, it’s easier to be with someone who knows than try and start something with someone not in the business. You just had to make sure you didn’t fall for someone from a rival agency.

Or worse, someone you had as a mark...or an enemy.

But _if_ anything ever happened with anyone, perhaps like the brunette in front of him, he’d do it all differently. While loyalty was a thing he was questioning with the people above him, he knew that Daisy was someone he could trust, and so were Melinda, Phil, Jemma, Fitz and Tripp. As long as none of them or none of his team sabotaged anything, he’d _keep_ trusting all of them.

But first? Lunch. If anything was going to happen, it’d start with a Thai lunch.


End file.
